


rivulets

by tchouli



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	rivulets

Shaw's face was grim as she slotted another bullet into the chamber focusing again on the target at the end of her firing lane. She had been at this all afternoon. The solitude of the outdoor range was initially soothing but she noted that nothing was assuaging her anger. She ignored the barely perceptible tremors in her arms, a faint protest to the hours of shooting, as well as the sweat running down her face and back and arms, as she continued to put bullet after bullet into the head of her target visualizing Root's assassin each time she fired. 

Shaw exhausted the last of the clip, the target in tatters, and dropped her hands to her sides as she felt the sweat make its way down her arms to her fingertips; the sensation was like an itch but she was too tired, too angry, just too… to scratch. With no resistance, the sweat formed rivulets in the grime as it made its way to the inescapable end .


End file.
